What the Rooster Saw
by Silver Miko
Summary: A quick fic I wrote at school about something Sano saw and is just dying to share. It's AM I swear!


Just a random little short thingie, I know you all want BP 11, but seeing 11 is the LAST chapter and then there's an epilogue, I want to make it gooooood.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
What the Rooster Saw  
  
by Silver Miko  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I realize sometimes I don't seem to be the most upstanding guy. I gamble, yeah. Drink, hell yes. Get into street fights, made a career out of it. But trust me when I say, who could make something like this up? Seriously. I wasn't drunk or anything, been sober for a couple days sadly and it wasn't a misunderstanding. I got to tell someone who won't make too much of a big deal out of it, like Jou-chan or the kid would. Kenshin's just going to 'oro' a million times if I told him. I'm not really the blabber-mouth type, but this kind of thing just can't be stuck in my head alone. No freaking way. Let me start from the beginning before I start going off topic here, okay?  
  
It was a couple days ago when Shinomori and Weasel showed up to visit after Jou-chan had the baby. Weasel was going all ga ga over little Kenji while Shinomori in his usual ice block manner quietly had tea with Kenshin. I heard Shinomori gave Kenshin a foot rub last time he was in Tokyo. What an odd way to atone.   
  
Anyway, Shinomori had gone to town with Jou-chan and Weasel, and after the LAST time the women went into town I learned to NEVER follow. Didn't even have food either. Darn it. I was just sitting around with Kenshin just bullshitting really about this or that and how great China had been. Then somehow the conversation moved to whether or not Shinomori was ever going to acknowledge and return Weasel's feelings.  
  
Kenshin's thoughts on the subject were that Shinomori cared about Misao in a way much different from everyone else, but it was as if Shinomori wouldn't admit it. He had commented on it to him when he was last here, but Shinomori simply didn't reply much as Kenshin says.   
  
My thoughts are kinda the same. I mean, it's blantantly obvious Weasel is completely in love with the guy. I mean, she's been around such cool guys as me and Kenshin and didn't stray from those feelings. I get the impression she's never going to love anyone else, and I understand that. It's kind of admirable that she could have that much devotion to someone after so many years. I suppose some might say it's a weakness for her, but I think it's a strength. She's keeping trying to improve in everything she does and can be so whole-hearted about things. Most people give up, but that girl's a fighter.  
  
As for ice man, I see the way he looks at her, talks to her, interacts with her. Who is freaking fooling? The way he is around her, it's like she melts him. I wonder why he's in so much denial. Maybe he thinks it's no one's business. I dunno. Honestly I wish he'd be a damn man and admit something.  
  
So yeah, me and Kenshin were just hanging around the dojo when the group returned from town, Weasel close to Shinomori's side. Jou-chan was rattling on about shopping and some other girly crap I don't really care about and at the time I was surprised that Weasel was being so quiet.   
  
A little while later while everyone was asleep I decided to go for a walk. I couldn't sleep and it was a nice night out anyway. I walked down the dirt path towards the river, and heard the crickets as the moonlight lit everything up. I could hear the water up ahead and that's when I heard it.  
  
A very odd noise.  
  
I walked a little faster and stopped, and my jaw dropped at what I saw before me. I mean, literally you could throw a fist in my mouth. It was freaking unbelievable.  
  
There down by the river, against a tree were Shinomori and Weasel...going at it like it was the end of the world or something.   
  
I blinked. No way, I wasn't seeing this was I? But yes, there was Weasel with her back against a tree being held up by Shinomori.   
  
I think I may have some mental scars now.   
  
So I ran back to the dojo and into the spare room I was staying in and just stared at the cieling all night, wondering how the hell I was going to be able to face those two in the morning. After not sleeping, which by the way, was not good at all, I went down to breakfast where the two acted like nothing at all had happened.  
  
Excuse me, did you two not just do it last night and you're here sipping tea like you were behaving? What the hell....I did notice the short glances Weasel sent to Shinomori, who for his part almost seemed like he was going to blush. It was then I could a faint red mark peeking out from the collar of his purple shirt.   
  
Well well, frisky little Weasel.  
  
  
  
So that's why I had to find you, cause I needed to tell someone and I knew I could trust you not to say anything. Well?  
  
Megumi blinked and arched an eyebrow at Sanosuke, and began laughing her foxy laugh.  
  
"Poor Rooster, so that's what you saw? It's about time, I was getting ready to make some potion for Misao-chan to help her out. Guess I don't have to anymore."  
  
"Che, Kitsune, that's not funny. I think I have real scarring now." 


End file.
